Tukson and Aqua
by General Feng Xiang
Summary: (One-Shot) a short story about Tukson and his adotptive daughter Aqua


**Consider this One-shot as an OAV of a story I will begin to write it as soon as I finish The Murakumo of Remant.**

 **I left a challenge for those who dare take it.**

* * *

In east of Vale, a village was attacked by the White Fang. Tukson, entered a house to check if there any surviving humans.

"Is anyone here?" asked Tukson as he prepared his fangs.

He began to hear baby cries, after following them, he found a little girl, with blue hair, but before he could get near her, a woman jumped on him with a knife. Without realizing it, Tukson had plunged his fangs inside her, "Please…" said the woman in her last breath, with tears in her eyes "Please take care of her, take care of Aqua" and life left the woman.

Tukson took the girl and escaped, carrying the woman's dying wish.

* * *

Four years later, Tukson opened his shop, 'Tukson's Book Trade', in Vale, he accepted the protection of his true identity by paying Roman, who could control the rumors in the streets.

"Do you need any help father?" asked Aqua.

"No…" answered nervously Tukson.

"Is something wrong father?" asked Aqua.

Tukson stayed silent a minute and said "Aqua, you need to know something, I'm not your true father"

"What…?" asked Aqua with shock in her face.

"Also, I'm not a human" said Tukson as he took his feral form "I was a member of the White Fang, our first operation against humans after that Ghira stepped down was on a village, since we were Faunus, we waited the night to attack, it was a slaughter, as I entered a house to check on survivals, I was attacked by your mother"

"My mother…?" said Aqua in disbelieve.

"She acted in order to protect you" replied Tukson "And I…I…killed her. I had my fangs ready, and as a defensive action, I stabbed her with them, in her last breath she asked me to take care of you, after that, I took you and deserted the White Fang, I contacted Ghira and talked to him about those events, he told me that he can protect me and you, I declined, I said that you needed to grow in a normal place, he said that if I ever needed help I could ask him. Now that you know everything, I won't stop you if you hate me or if you want to leave" said Tukson.

At this moment Aqua remembered something.

* * *

 _"You are dead Aqua" said a mysterious entity._

 _"What do you mean dead?" asked Aqua._

 _"You don't remember?" replied the entity "You sacrificed your life in order to save Terra from the darkness, you gave your life in order to erase the darkness within him"_

 _"I see…" said Aqua._

 _"That's why I have a proposal" said the entity._

 _"A proposal?" replied Aqua with confusion._

 _"Having another chance to live in another world, filled with darkness, of course your job will be to help anyone who could be threatened, your power will be water control" answered the entity "Do you accept?"_

 _"Yes" replied Aqua, without hesitation._

 _"Good, you will be reborn, the rest is up to you Aqua, let your hearth guides you and everything will be okay" said the entity before sending Aqua in Remnant._

* * *

Tukson who was waiting insults or glares from the girl, got a hug from her and a "Thank you"

* * *

Four years later, a white haired man in green clothes entered the shop.

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun. How can we help you?" said Aqua to the customer.

"What a cute little girl we have here" said the man "I seek Tukson, are you Tukson?"

"Father is checking the storage room, do you want me to call him?" asked Aqua.

"No, no, I don't want to cause trouble" replied the man "What's your name little lady"

"Aqua" answered the girl "Do you have business with father?"

"In a way, I just want to see something with him" said the man.

The backdoor opened letting Tukson and a pile of books to appear "Aqua, can you put the books in order?" asked Tukson "In the biography section please"

"Yes" replied Aqua.

"So, you are Tukson" said the man.

"And you are?" asked Tukson.

"My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon" answered the man.

"And what business have a headmaster here?" asked Tukson.

"Just wondering about her" answered Ozpin.

"What's about Aqua?" asked Tukson in a dangerous tone.

"You noticed it, didn't you?" replied Ozpin "That power inside her"

"What's about it?" asked Tukson "If you want me to give her to you, you can dream, and even in dreams I'll say no"

"She can save lives, become famous" said Ozpin, trying to change Tukson's mind.

"If she wish to do that she can do it" replied Tukson "But if it means to put her in danger, I'd better keep her safe her than let her become the victim of society"

"Then let me unlock her aura" said Ozpin "The rest is up to you"

"Her aura?" asked Tukson "And why would you do that?"

"To keep you safe from those who wish to kill you" replied Ozpin, putting Tukson in the edges.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Tukson.

"Don't worry, I'm not with the White Fang" replied Ozpin "I just came to help"

"How do you-" began Tukson before being interrupted by Ozpin.

"Know that you are an ex-member of the White Fang?" completed Ozpin "I know people, and people knows things"

"If you know that, then I need to be cautious" mumbled Tukson.

"Do you accept?" asked Ozpin.

"You can unlock her aura, but you won't take her" answered Tukson.

"Don't worry, she's free to do whatever she wants" replied Ozpin.

"What's your price?" asked Tukson.

"I need her to save someone" answered Ozpin "Nothing dangerous, she need to go inside her heart"

"Inside her heart?" asked Tukson in confusion.

"Let's just say…wake a princess from a long sleep" said Ozpin.

"Fine, but if something happens to her, I'll make you suffer" replied Tukson.

"I finished" said Aqua with a smile "Do you need anything else?"

"Now that you mention it, I can use the help of the Keyblade wielder" said Ozpin.

"Keyblade?" asked Tukson with confusion.

"Also known as the key of hearts, it can unlock any type of magical lock" answered Aqua "How do you know about that?"

"You'll learn soon enough" replied Ozpin "Your blade is also the blade that lights the darkness, right?" added Ozpin.

"You know more that her" commented Tukson.

"Like I said, I'm not your enemy, I'm not the darkness of the land" said Ozpin.

"When I'll need to go there?" asked Aqua.

"Not now, but in the future" answered Ozpin.

"Future?" said both of the workers of 'Tukson's book trade'

"In eight years, someone will be attacked, and in order to keep the mystery he said that neither the emplacement nor the exact time will be known, he didn't even told me who, he said that a 'Friend' told him to give me this message 'A very important person to the world will be attacked'" answered Ozpin.

"What do you think Aqua?" asked Tukson.

"As a Keyblade wielder, I can't overlook that fact, I am the Keyblade master Aqua, if I let an ally of the light die because I'm afraid, then, I'm just a coward" said Aqua before taking her resolve in hand "I accept"

"The Sea Dragon can now leave the water" commented Tukson as he patted Aqua's head "I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you" said Ozpin before heading toward the door "Before I leave, did you heard of a couple of thieves who call themselves 'The shadows of the streets'?"

"No" answered Tukson "Who are they?"

"We only know the identity of the girl, she is known as Neopolitan, the boy however, is a true mystery, when a guard is asked about him, they say that they remembered only the girl" said Ozpin.

Both Aqua and Tukson shook they're head and Ozpin left them

* * *

Two years later, an orange haired teen entered the shop.

"Tukson, buddy, paycheck time" said the teen.

"I already paid you Roman" replied Tukson.

"Is something wrong father?" asked Aqua, who came from the storage room.

"Wow…what a cute little thing you have here Tukson" said Roman as he laid eyes on Aqua.

"Watch where you are walking Roman" warned Tukson "You wouldn't like what you will found at the end of the road"

"Fine, but you'd better pay me" replied Roman.

"How many you want?" asked Tukson.

"500 more Liens" answered Roman as he approached the desk.

"Fine, tomorrow you'll have them" said Tukson.

"Better that or I'll take her with me" said roman while looking as Aqua, who immediately hides herself behind her father. Roman didn't have time to react as a hand took him by the throat.

"Come near her, no, breath the same air as her and I'll make you suffer. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" said Tukson.

"Yes, yes, I was just joking" replied Roman with fear.

Tukson freed Roman from his grip, who ran out of the shop in an outstanding speed.

* * *

Four years later, Tukson and Aqua decided to watch the 39th vytal Festival.

" _And now the final, we have the previous champion, member of team ENMA from Beacon, Alphonse Ordinal_ " said Peter Port.

" _He's very powerful, even his weapon, Valcania, is not to mess with_ " added Lu Bu.

" _But, can he wins against the Claw of Vacuo, Jae Ha, from team BRJT_ " said Peter Port.

"Who will win?" asked Tukson.

"They both seems collected and they both respect their opponents" said Aqua "But I have a feeling that the one from Beacon will win"

When the fight was launched, the Vacuo hunter lunched himself on Alphonse, but he was easily evaded the assault and countered with several rapid slashes with his weapon, a two headed sword, and finished with a kick.

" _An attack like that won't work on him, Alphonse's Semblance can predict any movement as soon as he lay eyes on his target_ " commented Lu Bu.

Jae Ha got himself up and the earth began to shake " _Jae Ha's Semblance is not to be underestimated, Earth Control is very powerful Semblance_ " countered Peter.

" _Even so…_ " began Lu Bu before seeing Alphonse standing behind Jae Ha and his Aura bar, suddenly, fell to zero " _Alphonse is more powerful in every kind of situations_ "

"It seems that you know when you have to trust your instinct" said Tukson to Aqua.

"Now that's the Vytal Festival have ended, we need to get back to work" said Aqua before putting books in order.

* * *

 **Now the challenge: try to find all the characters mentionned in the story**


End file.
